


Un deseo

by FujoRed



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Cuando Djimmi no estaba centrado en enmendar errores del pasado, se dedicaba a arreglar su vida amorosa.





	Un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, debía escribir (por decirlo de alguna manera) algo sobre esta pareja, no he leído fanfiction de estos dos (porque no he encontrado) así que sentía que debía colaborar en la "causa".  
> Gracias por leer, aprecio muchísimo los votos, comentarios y vistos que dejáis.  
> Cualquier problema, contadme, no muerdo (que yo sepa).

Djimmi, gran y poderoso genio, dueño de encantos y maravillas dignas de admirar por el espectador más incrédulo e ignorante que pudiera tener; sus manos, sus trucos, y lo más importante, su apasionada magia parecía estar siempre dispuesta a sacar una bonita sonrisa a cualquier alma en pena.

Pero eso no le hacía vivir con tranquilidad, no, era un genio, vivía para servir, y serviría viviendo, así estaba marcado su destino. Viviría sabiendo que su único propósito sería traer alegría y dolor, en partes iguales, a quien fuese su amo y señor. Muy convencido estaba Djimmi de esto, tanto, que realmente no podía evitar forzar su sonrisa siempre que alguien clamaba saciar algún deseo suyo.

Abandonó toda idea negativa ante la situación que en ese momento estaba viviendo, había infinidad de cosas más urgentes que compadecerse de sí mismo. Sostenía una bolsa de hielo en una de sus manos, para más tarde poder pasársela a su acompañante.

\- ¿Mejor?- preguntó, recibió un suspiro como primera respuesta.

-Esos críos- habló su compañero-, me han inflado la cabeza como un globo.

-Fuera bromas, esto es serio- le pasó la bolsa helada. Lo primero que hizo Beppi fue colocársela en la cabeza, para al menos no seguir teniendo migrañas.

-¿Así que no quieres que haga el payaso?- se lo tomaba a broma el otro.

-Tienen tu contrato- cortó el genio- ¡Esas tazas trabajan para el diablo!

-Si no te conociera diría que estás enfadado.

-¿Eso aparento?- preguntó Djimmi, y se sentó en el mismo banco donde se situaba el payaso.

-Bueno...- pensó en voz alta, exagerando su punto de vista con sus gestos- más bien un padre enloquecido porque sus hijos han decidido pirarse de casa en cuanto pudieron.

-Sí, entonces estoy paranoico- admitió el genio.

-Lo estás, además, estoy seguro de que Bon Von los parará, seguro.

-Tienes razón- se rindió.

-Esa chica es demasiado dulce como para poder siquiera digerirla.

Djimmi se rio por la sutil broma, y parecía que necesitaba reírse en esos momentos con gran necesidad; en cierta manera, y por muy extraño que sonase, las bromas de Beppi, por muy malas que fueran, lograban sacarle al menos una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que las oía. De hecho, el payaso nunca parecía perder la sonrisa en su rostro; podía ser una sonrisa de felicidad, o una sonrisa maliciosa, pero siempre estaba sonriendo, pasara lo que pasara.

Beppi no veía necesario ser negativo, era aburrido y siempre era mejor ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más divertida, aún si eso podía tacharle de bufón e infantil, pero era su manera de ver las cosas. El genio se quedó mirando a su pareja por un breve lapso de tiempo, dándose cuenta de detalles que el payaso fingía no ocultar: manchas de polvo decoraban los laterales de su mono bicolor, acompañadas por pequeños agujeros causados en su traje; que más decir, Djimmi hubiera comentado algo sobre su traje, pero fue su amigo quien empezó a hablar.

-¿Dormido, genio?- captó su atención Beppi.

Él tosió dos veces, para aclararse la garganta e ignorar el ligero rubor de vergüenza que empezaba a decorar su rostro.

-No- negó-, es por eso que el Gran Djimmi quiere hacerte un favor- el genio se llevó la mano a su pecho descubierto, fingiendo orgullo.

-Oh, interesante...- comentó el comediante; aquel tono con el que hablaba... el genio no sabía si su compañero hablaba con malicia, interés, o algo más que no podía identificar- continúa.

-Sé que estás peor de lo que crees- Beppi intentó hablar, pero el otro siguió hablando-, por eso, quiero que me pidas que te cure.

-¿Eh?- Djimmi quería pegarse por no haberse expresado bien. Beppi dejó de lado la bolsita con los hielos, ahora derretidos.

-Digo... quiero decir...- titubeaba, y empezaba a pensar que había hablado sin pensar- Beppi, puedo concederte un deseo, pero tienes que pedirlo.

-Bien, quiero...

-¡No, no!- le interrumpió Djimmi- Primero toma.

Sin titubear, y para sorpresa de su compañero, Djimmi hizo aparecer un papel de color ocre, aparentemente algo antiguo por el color y las arrugas que tenía, estaba cuidadosamente enrollado con una cinta de tela, formando un lacito.

-No puedo conceder deseos a sin tener dueño- dijo como única respuesta.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la seriedad y la incertidumbre parecían ser visibles en el rostro del payaso; sí, podía tomárselo a broma, pero el siquiera mostrar sus contratos de alma los podía poner en un peligro inminente, por algo las colinas tienen ojos.

-Na ah- se negó Beppi- guárdalo antes de que cualquiera lo vea.

-No importa, siempre que pidas pronto el deseo- Djimmi le pegó suavemente con el rollo en el hombro.

-¿Uno?

-Uno.

-Dame- accedió, y el genio no dudó ni un momento en darle su contrato en la mano-, ¿cualquier deseo?

-Sí- afirmó, pero Djimmi empezaba a asustarse, no sabía lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su pareja.

-¿Se podría decir que ahora somos amigos con derecho?- bromeó Beppi, pero no parecía hacerle mucha gracia al genio.

-¡No tiene gracia!- intentaba ser serio.

-No pareces aceptar una buena broma, Djim- rio por la vergüenza de su pareja-. Cualquier deseo... ¿cualquiera?

-Cualquiera- empezaba a cansarse el genio.

-Deseo que demos un paseo- sentenció el payaso, se levantó del banco, y empezó a caminar por los alrededores de sus propiedades en el parque de atracciones. El pergamino desapareció por arte de magia, y regresó a un lugar seguro que solamente Djimmi conocía.

-¿Eh?- se sintió estúpido al preguntar.

-Knok Knok, ¿sigues ahí, genio?- Beppi se había alejado bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ser escuchado- Creía haber pedido un deseo.

-Ah...

Dándose cuenta de su error, Djimmi flotó rápidamente a su encuentro con Beppi. El silencio parecía reinar entre ambos, y es que la confusión del genio le impedía ver la coherencia del deseo anteriormente formulado. Su idea era curar a Beppi, no dar un paseo, cuando podían hacerlo siempre que querían.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un pez está deprimido?- comenzó la conversación el comediante.

-No- respondió el otro.

-Que es muy pezimista.

Quería reír, no por el chiste, porque además era malísimo, sino por la rara situación que estaba viviendo.

-¿A qué ha venido esa broma?- preguntó entre leves risas Djimmi.

-Pretendía que rieras antes de decirte que debes caminar conmigo.

-... bien.

Djimmi debía admitirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar, ¿para qué hacerlo si podías flotar y volar en una alfombra mágica? Es por eso que, una vez  estuvo erguido en el suelo firme del parque de atracciones, no pudo evitar balancearse en contra de su voluntad. Al final Beppi tuvo que cargar con uno de sus brazos en su hombro para poder al menos avanzar por el camino, una mano la apoyaba en su espalda y la otra agarraba la mano del genio para equilibrarse.

-¿Por qué has pedido que caminara contigo? Podría haberlo hecho si me lo hubieras pedido- se atrevió a preguntar el genio.

-Quería que me contaras por qué vendiste tu alma al diablo, en teoría deberías estar atado a una lámpara- observó el comediante.

-Es una tontería- Djimmi se fijó en el lento ritmo al que estaban caminando.

-Me gustan las tonterías- insistió-, y a menos que prefieras seguir escuchando bromas pésimas, deseo que me cuentes tu historia.

-Yo... la vendí para ser libre y no seguir atrapado en una vieja lámpara, esa es la versión corta. Pero resulta que quien tenga mi alma seguirá siendo mi amo.

-Siempre hay un pero- Djimmi juraría que el agarre de la mano de su pareja mano se apretó al rededor de la suya.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones de Djimmi, pero en esos momentos ya no caminaban por las propiedades de Beppi, no, al frente y a pocos metros de ellos el genio reconocía la pirámide que él tenía, y consideraba, como su casa.

-Si resulta que Bon Von falla- habló el más corpulento de los dos-, tendré que ocuparme personalmente de esas dos pulgas.

-Si resulta que fallas- bromeaba el payaso, mirando a su alrededor- me encargaré personalmente de curarte las heridas, después de habértelas provocado.

Oh, el genio estaba seguro que así sería, y no esperaba menos, por lo menos se preocupaba por él. Llegaron a la base de la gigantesca pirámide, y lo primero que él sintió fue el repentino peso de su brazo al ser soltado por Beppi, aunque todavía el contacto entre sus manos seguía presente. Podía finalmente volver a flotar, y no tardó ni un segundo en despegar sus pies del suelo para seguir hablando desde las alturas.

-¿Pero qué pasará si fallo?- dudó por un momento.

-Entonces nos veremos en el infierno- a juzgar por la expresión sonriente del comediante, Djimmi no estaba seguro de si era una broma, o si estaba admitiendo la verdad-. Pero espero al menos tenerte de compañía.

-No si este Grande consigue librarnos a todos.

-Espero que te molestes en visitarme, genio.

-Sin falta.

-Eso creía.

Rápido, fugaz y efímero, así fue el sentimiento que experimentó Djimmi al segundo siguiente; veloz como un rayo, sintió que los labios de su pareja, precavidos y breves, besaban suavemente su mejilla, en un leve gesto de confianza. Ni tiempo le dio a Djimmi para protestar o debatir, Beppi se marchaba en dirección a su hogar, si se le podía llamar así a un derruido parque de atracciones con pintas de derrumbarse completamente. Debía estar pendiente de los progresos de la condesa Bon Von, y si la amenaza de las tazas estaba controlada.

Djimmi no solía vivir tranquilo, cuando no estaba pendiente de cómo podía enmendar sus errores en el pasado, se dedicaba a arreglar su vida amorosa.  
  



End file.
